


I Found Love (Where it Wasn't Supposed to be)

by NebulaWrites



Series: Soulmate Things [4]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Mitsuki, Boruto is a bit of a spoiled bitch?, Characters to be added, Deidara and Mitsuki are disaster friends, Different soulmate prompts for each pair, F/F, F/M, It'll make sense in the end, M/M, Mitsuki is 'harmless' don't you know, Mitsuki picked up Kakashi's trolling tendencies, Multi, Orochimaru's seals are dangerous gdi, Sort Of, Tags to be added, Time Travel, Who never actually gets punished for his actions because Mitsuki is hopeless, a bit ooc for some characters in the beginning?, namely Naruto and Sasuke(?), summary sucks, there's a lot of tags and I'm lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaWrites/pseuds/NebulaWrites
Summary: After taking the blame for bringing back the Akatsuki, Mitsuki finds himself questioning his previous loyalties as he heads back in time to stop Kakuzu's plans to destroy Konoha before it could even be established. Joined by the most unlikely allies, will the son of the great Snake Sannin successfully stop the Taki rogue and come out of the journey with no attachment to those who assist him? Most of all, will he have the resolve to get himself to leave his soulmate?
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Madara, Hatake Kakashi/Orochimaru, Hoshigaki Kisame/Senju Tobirama, Konan/Uzumaki Mito, Mitsuki & Deidara, Mitsuki & Orochimaru (Naruto), Mitsuki & Rogu | Log (Naruto), Mitsuki & Senju Tobirama, Rogu | Log/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Senju Hashirama/Mitsuki, Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Soulmate Things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/975612
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I Found Love (Where it Wasn't Supposed to be)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I'm back into writing for Naruto and this idea has been rattling around in my head enough for me to put it into text. I apologize for the lack of posting on... well, everything. I've explained my thoughts on my previous works on my Tumblr, so follow the link at the bottom to see the post!
> 
> Enough of that, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!!

Maybe he was stupid. Maybe he was naïve. Maybe this was a cruel punishment considering he wasn’t even the one who _created_ this entire situation, but he guessed this was just something he had to deal with from now on. It wasn’t like he was going to correct the Hokage, not when it would’ve put Boruto under the line of fire. The Nanadaime’s son hadn’t even been a Jounin for a fortnight and he already screwed up. _Royally._ Mitsuki had warned, going so far as to try and steal the scroll of seals away from his teammate – his parent’s seals were not something to play with, and he knew that on a personal level – moments before Boruto’s chakra flared and-.

It truly had been an accident, Boruto had no intentions of activating the seal, but he had and then Mitsuki quickly found himself in the awkward position of trying to get Boruto out of there while faced with fifteen looming forms all clad in a terrifyingly familiar black cloak with red clouds. Whatever-… _whoever_ was watching over them was clearly feeling kind enough to bless them with being absolutely ignored as the borderline living plant – Zetsu, he’d been told – lunged for the redhead with purple eyes – Nagato, he knows. The ensuing threats and chaos were all that he needed to wrap a pointed arm around Boruto’s chest and he made sure to grab the scroll just before he tossed them as far away as he could manage with a single shunshin.

He had all of three seconds to level a furious glare at his teammate – well as furious as he can get with Boruto – before there’s a cruel hand that tangles in his long hair, yanking his head back viciously and in the edges of his vision he can see a tired, black eye and blue-black hair parted to reveal said eye. Naruto had appeared in a fancy show of leaves, blue eyes narrow with red threatening to envelop the color altogether. They were questioned, the scroll was confiscated and before Mitsuki even knew what was truly happening, he was whisked off to the Hokage’s office where he was interrogated by a collection of furious Jounin – and not once did Sasuke ever let go of his hold on Mitsuki’s hair. 

And now-… well, a month later he was sitting next to their low fire, as a different blond with blue eyes slept not even a meter away. It had, honestly, been child’s play to twist Deidara into agreeing to help him those scant days ago, a promise of vicious retribution on the Akatsuki for forcing him to join their ranks. A few shared words paired with equally shared smirks edged with teeth and he found himself up one in this mission that was meant to be a ‘redemption’, a way to prove his loyalties to a bunch of people who flinched from him and called him ‘monster’ just as they had to his parent. Truly, Mitsuki couldn’t figure out why he’d been surprised when his connection to Orochimaru was finally revealed to the public, but after eight years of consistent loyalty, one could possibly hope.

Frustration lights his nerves like a wildfire at the thought and he has to consciously make an effort not to hiss, a hand reaching for his forehead to adjust his hitai-ate out of habit. But the only thing his fingertips find is cool skin and not the familiar metal he traced so often to strengthen his resolve, and maybe he’s a little bitter at the memory of the Nanadaime not so gently pulling it from his head. _Once your mission is complete, you may come home and have this back. Once you prove that you are, without a doubt, a Konoha shinobi,_ Naruto’s voice rang clear despite the month that it’s been since all kindness drained from his words, someone he thought safe reminding him with haste that Orochimaru had said to remain wary of even those he trusts. But he took the blame still, accepted the mission to kill the reanimated Akatsuki members.

Thoroughly set into an ill temper, he stews in it until the light of dawn started to show before he gets up to kick dirt over the meager fire and then nudges the sole of the Explosion style expert’s – was he an expert though? Mitsuki had never personally heard many stories of the blond – sandal. “Huh, wha-?” Deidara comes up with a kunai in hand, pointing it directly at the serpentine shinobi as blue eyes blink away sleep’s comforting haze. “ _Ass_ ,” he groans when realization clearly sinks in, but Mitsuki doesn’t take the insult to heart. “It is the ass crack of dawn, what the fuck do you want?”

Mitsuki tilted his head, hips unconsciously mirroring the action by lilting in the same direction. “Let’s go.” He chirps with a brightness that doesn’t go anywhere past his voice, maybe once it would’ve, but then at that very moment, he was bitter and felt betrayed – a feeling he thought he’d buried, though his previous train of thought probably dredged it back up again. When he gets an unimpressed glare leveled in his direction, he can’t fight the irritated sigh that bubbles out of his lips. “We’re being tailed, though they’re far behind. If we leave now you can rest when we reach our destination.” With that, he turned away and takes one precise step forward because from here it was a straight shot north to Oto and just about the only person who would help them.

There’s a loud groan then a quieter grunt of effort as the bomber heaved himself into an upright position, one last muttered insult falls from the thin line of his pursed lips and they were off, chakra taking them into the highest branches of the thinning trees. “You,” snapped Deidara, the word bitten off and almost, _almost_ winded, and that alone is enough to drag his attention to the blond just a few paces behind him. “Never told me where we’re going, hm!”

He blinks once, thinks, and offers a shallow smile as he tosses a cheery, “Otogakure!” over his shoulder before he returns his eyes to the branches he really should’ve been watching. His companion splutters, sounding completely caught off guard before there’s a loud demand as to why they were going to the newly budding shinobi village. Immediately, a picture flutters to vivid life in his mind’s eye, a picture of dark hair, dramatic purple markings, and sharp, golden eyes that seem to positively glow when set on him, an emotion dancing in the depths that he has never been able to name.

“Because,” he adds an extra touch of chakra into his next jump so he can have enough time to spin and face the other. “That is where my parent is, he will help us!”

Deidara looks skeptical, nose scrunching up in that particular way Mitsuki has learned that is usually paired with true uncertainty and disdain. Regardless of the expression, he doesn’t argue, and the pale-haired shinobi takes the opportunity to turn back around, never missing a beat as they settle into a quicker pace.

By the time they’ve reached the Land of Sound, it’s only mid-morning, and when the looming entrance to Oto is before them, it’s barely noon. “Do we really-?”

“How’s it going, kid?” a familiar voice interrupts Deidara, and while the blond bristles, Mitsuki feels a fond smile tug at his lips when a heavy arm drops across his shoulders and the smell of cigarette smoke fills his nose. When he turns, he smothers that fondness with something sly, narrowing his eyes playfully at his older brother.

“Rogu,” the name is crooned, edged with that sharp edge one gets from being the younger sibling. “Is he here?” Rogu blinks, long and slow, and it’s obvious that he’d been enjoying the afternoon sun, or at least it’s obvious to him. His brother – not clone, as many insist, but his _brother_ – takes a long drag on the roll of paper and tobacco before he blows the smoke into Mitsuki’s face.

The taller man straightens when Mitsuki waves the smoke away, ruffling his hair and strategically retreating before the younger could retaliate. “Not at the moment, he and the mutt went off together, he should be back in a couple of hours. You and your friend can rest in the meantime.” That last sentence is punctuated by the long stare he places on Deidara, and to anyone else, he would look bored, uncaring even, but Mitsuki knows his brother, can see the wariness beneath the façade even as the oldest of them walks towards the gates.

“Deidara,” he offers helpfully, grinning when it gets a pissy sound from his companion before he follows his brother with a cheeky wave. “You coming-?”

Deidara puff up, baring his teeth in a challenge, and has to sprint to catch up to them. When they step through the threshold, a mixture of chakra signatures drown him in familiarity, confirming – to his annoyance – that Orochimaru was indeed not in the very village he was Kage to. Distantly, as they split off from Rogu, Mitsuki hopes that his parent wouldn’t take too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it through! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Link to the explanation post:  
> [Click Here](https://nebulawritesao3.tumblr.com/post/646133901936459776/wait-im-alive)


End file.
